User talk:Mays
Sorry It is not my fault... :( But I'm sorry I wasn't here to stop him. I was the other night when he signed in under another name, and I helped clean up the wiki. Again I'm sorry, but it is not my fault. ZEM talk to me! 13:53, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, Mays. Yes I am a user on YouTube, but I don't upload videos. All I've got on YouTube are playlists User: Steamie With Glasses, 15:47, 18 September 2009 talk cool. Sodormatchmaker 21:03, 18 June 2009 (UTC) sure. Sodormatchmaker 19:26, 24 June 2009 (UTC) nice title idea. But the baby won't be out for a few fanfics. One will have Thomas' Cousin Mike visiting.Sodormatchmaker 13:34, 30 June 2009 (UTC) i might. or i might mix things up in the previous story Sodormatchmaker 11:56, 1 July 2009 (UTC) okaySodormatchmaker 13:38, 2 July 2009 (UTC) cool. Sodormatchmaker 18:01, 7 July 2009 (UTC) You can start an account on here: http://theodoretugboat.wikia.com/wiki/Theodore_Tugboat_Wiki Sodormatchmaker 18:20, 20 July 2009 (UTC) You'll have to wait and see. Sodormatchmaker 19:35, 4 August 2009 (UTC) The thing at the top of the page is a user masthead. It has links to your talk page, user page etc, and you can also add an avatar to it. Aurum Ursus 03:53, 3 July 2009 (UTC) * Click the "Preferences" tab on the masthead, and scroll down. There should be a section where you can choose an avatar, or upload your own one (click "browse"). Hope this helps. Aurum Ursus 21:32, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks read my blog too is this funny J-j-j-j-j -j-j-j--j-j-j-j--jj-j-j-j-j-j-j--james p-p-p-p-p--p-p-p-p-p--;-p-p-p-p-p-p-p--p-p-p-pp-p-please d-dd-d-d-d-d-d--dd--dd-d-d--d-dont do your work! rawrlego Rawr the legos! Your fan fic Instead of you and Rawrlego‎ changing your fan fic over and over again, why don't you just write "What the..."? Just a thought.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:02, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Re:talk That is a really bad word ok? so please on swear that one out again rawrlego Rawr the legos! 19:57, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I will ask and can i? i found a spelling mistake You can do it its at the bottum of Thomas,Hope,And trouble --rawrlego Rawr the legos! 21:37, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Re:talk again Ok i'll give ya some parrings when i get back from mall of america by rawrlego Rawr the legos! 11:42, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Question here... Hey Mays I was wondering how could you unlock some pages that are locked it's kinda hard because I have other things to write to it. PNR --PNR 03:19, 8 August 2009 (UTC) 20:16 pm August 7 2009 pls reply Thanks Thanks for the comment. Of course I wont abuse this power. I am an admin on multiple wikis especially on the TUGS wiki. If like, you could come help out on the TUGS wiki as well seeing as it's the sister series of Thomas :) --Vitas 23:41, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Fanfics Do you mean the TUGS Fanon? --Vitas 03:20, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Well yeah, you can help if you'd like --Vitas 03:59, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Re: talk Maybe no one had anything to say? But since I thinking about it, when you leave messages can you use the "Leave message" button at the top of all talk pages? Its easier to find new messages that way. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:27, September 16, 2009 (UTC) = Alive = I'm still alive and I don't know when i'll make another story yet Sodormatchmaker 22:14, September 21, 2009 (UTC) = choice = it's your own choice. Sodormatchmaker 19:15, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Videos This is how you add videos: #Click "Edit this page" on the page you want to add videos too. #Click on the "Insert Videos" button (with the picture of the piece of film on it). #Paste the link to the video in the box and add it to the page! :) I hope this helps! NOM / ThePigeonKid 03:07, September 25, 2009 (UTC) = Re fun = Thanks. any of it funny. Sodormatchmaker 15:18, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Re:Founder You know, NOM asked me that yesterday, and I don't know! *gasps with shock!* I may be able to find out though... ZEM talk to me! 20:11, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Re:answers I deleated it because it wasn't needed. If you would have uploaded an episode I would have left it. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:58, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Before you get upset let me tell you why I deleated the videos you uploaded. It is partly my falt for not telling you how to name them. Could you name them, Shining Time Station - "episode name" - Part "number"? If there is only one part leave off the part part. Thanks. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:09, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I did. If the episode is Scare Dares part one name it, Shining Time Station - Scare Dares - Part one. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:11, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::No, when you upload a vid there is a box where you can change the name of the vid. Find that and put in the correct name. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:11, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :With Double Trouble Part one‎ and two, yes. But in the future if you could leave off the quotation marks, that would be great. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:38, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :D Look im back! Old Friend! rawrlego Rawr the legos! 01:00, October 20, 2009 (UTC) hhhhhmmmmmmmm I Dunno If I Can ive You Engines For Your Fan Fics... rawrlego Rawr the legos! 12:43, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Re:its not hard Well Mays I Spend most Of my time on brickpedia But ill try to give you some! rawrlego Rawr the legos! 21:02, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Brickpeda Dear Mays, If You Want to contact Me Click on the http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Rawrlego Thank You, rawrlego Whos that Rawing the legos? 16:26, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Game Mays! Can you play my "Do you Know Rawr?" Game? rawrlego Whos that Rawing the legos? 22:59, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Re:a great find Wow, that's cool! Do you have a link? ZEM talk to me! 23:21, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: stories Yes, I must admit! The majority of my stories on my user-page are based on the plots of TUGS. As TUGS and Thomas are the same model animation, so many Thomas and TUGS fans on YouTube have made parodies of Thomas characters with audio from TUGS. So, I decided to write my version of Thomas & Friends from the TUGS episodes... User:Steamie With Glasses 08:15, 25/11/2009 Re Re: stories Thanks mate User:Steamie With Glasses 15:51, 26/11/2009 Season 13 Club NEWS As for our YouTube division of the Season 13 Club... I am transferring all of my Thomas material from my maddogmuttz channel to my new ZEM1993 channel. This will not be done for a few days, so please be patient while the videos are down. Thank you very much, ZEM talk to me! 19:09, November 27, 2009 (UTC) = Re Can I help = Sure. Sodormatchmaker 11:29, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Season 13 Club NEWS update #1 OK, this is to let all of the Season 13 Club members know that I have my videos re-uploaded, plus some, on YouTube. You can check them out here: ZEM1993 on YouTube. Also, check out the latest merchandise and book news in my video! :D ZEM talk to me! 23:39, December 4, 2009 (UTC) =MikexRosie= Maybe. But I was thinking of im dating Flora who in my stories is really flirty to Thomas. Flora can Date Mike cause it remninds her of Thoams. Sodormatchmaker 15:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC)